Nike Ardilla
|birthplace = Bandung, Indonesia |birthname = Raden Rara Nike Ratnadilla Kusnadi |deathdate = |deathplace = Bandung, Indonesia |genre = blues, rock, metal |occupation = penyanyi, aktris, model, supermodel |yearsactive = 1985 - 1995 |label = Musica Studio, RCA Group | associatedacts = | influences = | influenced = | spouse = | partner = | parents = Raden Edi Kusnadi (ayah) Nining Ningsihrat (ibu) | website = Nikeardilla.net nikeardilla.webs.com }} Raden Rara Nike Ratnadilla Kusnadi atau Nike Ardilla ( ) adalah penyanyi rock Indonesia dan dijuluki sebagai Ratu Rock Indonesia (Queen of Indonesian Rock) atau lady rocker. Ia tewas pada 19 Maret 1995 ketika mobil Honda Civic yang dikendarainya menghantam beton di jalan RE Martadinata di kota Bandung. Ia meninggal dunia di saat popularitasnya sedang memuncak. Nike Ardilla merupakan penyanyi, bintang film, model, bintang iklan dan seniman paling sukses di semua bidang entertainment. Dan di Indonesia belum ada orang lain yang sukses di semua bidang entertainment. Walaupun sudah wafat akan tetapi Nike Ardilla Masih produktif mengeluarkan album. Meskipun albumnya masih sama, hanya berganti cover saja. Penjualan 30 juta kopi Sampai saat ini Nike Ardilla telah menjual 30 juta kopi album selama karirnya. Dan ini merupakan penjualan paling fenomenal dan belum ada yang mengalahkan sepanjang Industri show biz Indonesia berdiri. Selama sejarah entertainment Indonesia ada, hanya Nike Ardilla artis satu-satunya yang mendapatkan penghormatan paling tinggi dimana setiap tanggal kelahirannya dan kematiannya selalu diperingati.Peringatan 15 tahun Nike Ardilla. Dan boleh dikatakan hanya Nike Ardilla artis dengan pengaruh besar di industri hiburan Indonesia bahkan Asia. Nama Nike Ardilla mungkin bisa di sejajarkan dengan Bruce Lee. Awal karir Nike Ardilla lahir di Bandung tanggal 27 Desember 1975 dari pasangan R. Eddy Kusnadi dan Nining Ningsihrat. Sejak kecil sudah mengawali karir dengan mengikuti berbagai festival menyanyi di Bandung, sampai kemudian bakatnya ditemukan oleh produser musik Deddy Dores. Karir musiknya di dunia hiburan pun dimulai. Tahun 1987, Ibunya memboyong Nike Ardilla ke Himpunan Artis Penyanyi Musisi Indonesia (HAPMI) asuhan Djadjat Paramor. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Deni Kantong, guru menyanyinya, dan Deni Sabrie yang kemudian menjadi manajernya. Deni Kantong dan Sabrie memperkenalkannya pada Deddy Dores. Deddy membuatkan beberapa lagu untuk album pertama Nike yang bertajuk Seberkas Sinar yang terjual lebih dari 500.000 ribu kopi.Penjualan Seberkas Sinar Album Sebelumnya Deddy Dores juga sempat menyatukan Nike dengan dua anak didik Deddy dan Deni bernama Deni Angels bersama Cut Irna dan Lady Avisha. Tahun berikutnya Nike merilis album keduanya yang bertajuk Bintang Kehidupan yang mendapatkan sambutan luar biasa, dan terjual dengan angka yang fantastis, yaitu 2 juta unit Selanjutnya Nike merilis album-album yang menjadi best seller. Album rekaman terakhir Nike Ardilla disaat hidupnya yang berjudul Sandiwara Cinta terjual sampai menembus angka 3 Juta kopi dan lima juta copy season.Penjualan Album Bintang Kehidupan dan Sandiwara Cinta Karir Nike Ardilla dalam dunia seni peran juga berjalan mulus seiring dengan dirilisnya album pertama. Nike bermain film Kasmaran yang dibintangi juga oleh Ida Iasya dan Slamet Rahardjo, 1987. Dan juga menjadi pemeran utama di Film Ricky Nakalnya Anak Muda bersama almarhum Ryan Hidayat pada tahun 1990 dan terus melahirkan film-film box office sepanjang periode akhir 80-an dan awal 90-an. Nike Ardilla juga sukses dalam beberapa sinetron. Selain sebagai penyanyi dan bintang film, Nike Ardilla juga mengawali karirnya sebagai seorang model. Terbukti dengan menjadi GADIS SAMPUL 1990.GADIS SAMPUL 1990 Dominasi di dunia entertainment Indonesia Semenjak album perdana di rilis pertengahan 1989. Nama Nike Ardilla masuk kejajaran artis papan atas dan diperhitungkan. Deni Sabri Management memang mempersiapkan Nike Ardilla untuk menjadi artis multi talenta, awal pembentukan Nike Ardilla menjadi artis memang disiapkan untuk menggantikan Cut Irna yang terkenal sebagai model, Mariam Belina bintang film papan atas, dan diva rock '80-an Nicky Astria. Jadi menurut Deni, Nike adalah perpaduan dari Nicky Astria, Meriam Belina, dan Cut Irna. Bahkan sebelum album perdana sukses di pasaran, Nike sudah dilibatkan dalam produksi beberapa film box office di jamannya dan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan modeling dan show di daerah-daerah dari aceh sampai papua.2 juta Bintang Kehidupan 1990 adalah awal dominasi Nike Ardilla di dunia entertainment sehubungan dengan sukses secara komersil album Bintang Kehidupan yang terjual 2.000.000 units. Dilanjutkan dengan terpilihnya Nike sabagai Gadis Sampul ajang model yang sangat bergengsi. Konser jadwal tiap tahun penuh, tampil di acara-acara selebriti dan awards show, membintangi puluhan film box office, bintang iklan,Cover Majalah Nike Ardilla cover majalah, dll. Bahkan ketika artis film banyak terjun ke sinetron, nama Nike Ardilla masih menjadi jaminan rating tinggi untuk sinetron yang banyak ditonton pemirsa. Mungkin karir Nike Ardilla secara harfiah terbilang singkat 1989-1995, hanya 6 tahun. Tapi dalam waktu singkat tersebut karirnya begitu cemerlang. Dominasi di industri musik membuat banyak penyanyi yang mencoba mengikuti jejak karirnya terpaksa hanya bisa menjadi underdog dan Nike tetaplah di depan. Penghargaan di industri musik untuk kategori album terlaris selalu dimenangkannya, seorang Nicky Astria dan Anggun pun tidak bisa berkutik dibuatnya.Anggun Kecewa diPecundangi Di BASF Awards 1990 Oleh Nike Bahkan album terlaris sepanjang sejarah bermusik Anggun, Tua-tua keladi dikalahkan di ajang BASF Awards 1990 kategori Best Selling Album yang dimenangkan Nike Ardilla untuk album Bintang Kehidupan. Tidak hanya sampai di musik saja dimana konser dan album Nike laris manis, industri film tanah air pun tidak mau ketinggalan menggunakan Nike Ardilla sebagai pemeran utama di Film-filmnya. Puluhan film box office dihasilkan Nike, bahkan film daerah paling laris kabayan yang di bintangi Paramitha Rusadi sebagai tokoh wanita utamanya digantikan oleh Nike Ardilla bukti dominasi dan betapa popularnya Nike. Bahkan di sinetron dengan rating tinggi arahan sutrada Putu Wijaya, Mitha tampil hanya sebagai bintang tamu di 2 episode sinetron berjudul NONE dimana Nike adalah pemeran utamanya. Puluhan iklan pun telah dihasilkan Nike Ardilla. Melihat tersebut maka pantaslah dominasi Nike Ardilla tersebut tidak terbantahkan. Dominasi tak terkalahkan bukan hanya dalam ranah persaingan di musik, film, dan model saja. Tapi Nike Ardilla merupakan artis yang mendominasi majalah/tabloid/koran gosip saat itu. Ketika artis-artis seangkatannya ingin mengikuti jejak langkah suksesnya. Mungkin nama Nike tetap menjadi jaminan berita laku. Apa yang Nike dan tidak Nike lakukan selalu diberitakan, dari gosip bohong soal narkoba sampai lesbian menjadi headline. Tapi tidak seputar itu saja, prestasinya pun tetap menjadi bahan pembicaraan media-media saat itu. Kematian Pada tanggal 19 Maret 1995, kurang lebih pukul 06.15 pagi Nike Ardilla tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal. Mobil Honda Civic berwarna biru metalik plat D 27 AK menabrak pagar beton bak sampah di jalan RE. Martadinata. Diperkirakan Nike tewas seketika, tetapi saksi yang berada disekitar lokasi kecelakan menuturkan Nike belum meninggal saat kejadian, baru dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit Nike meninggal. Nike mengalami luka parah di kepala dan memar-memar di dadanya. Nike yang saat itu bersama manajernya, Sofiatun, baru saja kembali dari diskotik Polo. Isu-isu negatif seputar kematiannya berkembang diantaranya menyebutkan bahwa Nike mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan mabuk, tapi kemudian kabar itu dibantah keras oleh pihak keluarga dan saksi kunci kecelakaan itu. Sofiatun mengatakan Nike hanya meminum orange jus. Hasil visum polisi menyebutkan tidak menemukan kadar alkohol dalam tubuh Nike. Ada kesimpangsiuran tentang waktu kematian Nike Ardilla, menurut saksi kejadian itu terjadi pukul 3 pagi, tapi saksi lain mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan itu terjadi pukul 5.45 pagi, laporan resmi mengatakan bahwa waktu kejadian adalah pukul 06.15 pagi. Nike Ardilla dimakamkan pada sore itu juga, diantar oleh ribuan penggemarnya beserta para artis ibukota. Kematiannya menghebohkan dunia hiburan Indonesia, ditangisi para fans yang sampai beberapa hari setelah kematiannya masih setia berada di kediaman Nike Ardilla. Menurut Atun yang bersama Nike berada di mobil itu, dalam perjalanan pulang Nike mengendarai mobil itu dengan tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Mobil Nike berusaha menyalip mobil berwarna merah di depannya yang berjalan sangat pelan. Namun ketika menyalip, dari arah berlawanan muncul mobil Taft melaju kencang, Nike langsung menghindari mobil Taft tersebut dan membanting setir terlalu ke kiri sehingga menabrak sebuah pohon dan langsung terpental menabrak pagar beton bak sampah di kantor Usaha Pribadi di jalan RE. Martadinata, dan Nike menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Yg pasti, almarhumah jelas tidak mabuk karena kalau kita menyetir nonstop dari Jakarta menuju Bandung lewat Bogor - Puncak - Cianjur (belum ada jln Tol Cipularang) dan lelah karena pulang kerja, ditambah di Bandung harus menemui teman2, maka kelelahan akan menimpa siapa saja meski seorg laki2, apalagi seorg perempuan. Semoga amal ibadah almarhumah Nike Ardilla diterima ALLAH SWT dan segala kesalahannya diampuni ALLAH SWT, amien. Wali Songo Yang Terlahir Di Kebudayaan Pop Adalah seorang George Quinn, Dekan dari Fakultas Studi Asia di Universitas National Australia. Quinn melakukan penelitian tentang kebiasaan orang Jawa yang melakukan ziarah. Dan penghormatan biasanya dilakukan masyarakat Jawa kepada para orang suci muslim seperti Wali Songo. Dan melihat penghormatan dan banyak bukti-bukti, hanya Nike Ardilla tokoh yang lahir di kebudayaan pop yang memiliki atau mempunyai penghormatan setara dengan para Wali Songo tersebut yang lahir di kebudayaan Gamelan. Setiap tahun bahkan sampai 15 tahun wafatnya Nike Ardilla. Ribuan bahkan jutaan orang telah melakukan ziarah baik itu sehari-hari atau setiap tanggal kematiannya dan tanggal kelahirannya Nike Ardilla. Maka dengan hal tersebut dapatlah di sebutkan kalau hanya Nike Ardilla yang menjadi bukti kegemilangan budaya pop. Dimana semenjak awal karirnya gambar Nike menghiasi ruang publik, baik itu kafe, bus, tv, sekolah, dll. Bahkan setelah kematiannya pun nama Nike Ardilla masih mengisi ruang-ruang publik buktinya, tempat-tempat suci didirikan seolah-olah mentasbihkan kalau Nike Ardilla adalah pahlawan dan tokoh baru di zaman ini, Nike Ardilla resto and Gallery dibangun untuk mengenang tokoh paling bersinar abad ini di Sulawesi Barat dan Sulawesi Selatan. Bagaikan musium, makamnya selalu ramai dikunjungi semua kalangan. Tidak salah lah kalau George Quinn mentasbihkan Nike Ardilla setara dengan Para wali. 15 tahun kematiannya masih mampu mengisi ruang-ruang publik hingga saat ini.Nike Ardilla, Instant Pop Saint by George Quinn.Nike Ardilla Bukti Kegemilangan Budaya Pop Indonesia Abad Ini. Pengaruh Tak lama setelah kematianya nama Nike Ardilla justru menjulang. Publik masih terus membicarakan Nike Ardilla. Majalah Asia Week menafsirkan Nike dalam sebuah kalimat satir "In Dead She Soared" atau "Dalam Kematian Dia Bersinar". Setiap tahunnya ribuan penggemar yang tergabung dalam Nike Ardilla Fansclub melakukan ritual khusus pada tanggal 19 Maret dan 27 Desember yaitu berziarah ke makam dan mengadakan acara mengenang Nike seperti memutarkan film-film Nike dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu Nike di Bandung, tempat kelahiran dan tempat berpulangnya Nike. Sebuah museum juga didirikan di Jalan Soekarno-Hatta, Bandung. Semua barang-barang Nike tersimpan disana, seperti pakaian yang dikenakannya saat kejadian dan replika kamar Nike Ardilla. Selain itu, hampir semua album rekaman lagu-lagu Nike berhasil memperoleh penghargaan, terutama dari segi penjualan. Dalam rentang waktu yang relatif pendek, dia berhasil mengembangkan demikian jauh popularitas dan fanatisme penggemarnya bahkan melampaui apa yang diperoleh penyanyi terkenal yang sudah berkiprah puluhan tahun di dunianya. Di Sulawesi Barat terdapat sebuah rumah makan dengan nama Rumah Makan Nike Ardila yang berlokasi di Wonomulyo, Polewali Mandar. Setiap harinya, rumah makan tersebut memutarkan lagu-lagu Nike.Nike Ardilla Resto and Galery Awards List Nike Ardilla Awards * International Awards # GOLD Prize Asian Song Festival 1991, Shianghai China. # GRAND PRIX WINNER – Cerbul de Aur – The Golden Stag International Singing Contest – Brasov - Romania 1993 # Best Indonesian Selling Album in Malaysia Anugerah Musik 1994, Duri Terlindung Album # 2nd Runner Up Best Performer – ABU Golden Kite World Song Festival Kuala Lumpur Malaysia 1994 # Nike Ardilla Stamp had been released in Russia (Abkasia and Tauva Region), 1996. # Golden Prize Malaysia Music Awards for 10 Tahun Koleksi terunggul Album, 2005. * National Music Awards # 1st Champion "Lagu Pilihanku", TVRI Jakarta, 1980. # 1st Champion Pop Singing HAPMI, 1985 Bandung. # 3rd winner "TERUNA Festival Indonesia", 1986. # 1st Champion " 3 Genre Singing Festival West Java", 1987. # Multi-platinum Awards for Seberkas Sinar Album, 1989. # Best Selling Album, BASF Awards 1990, For Bintang Kehidupan Album. # The Best Performer – Indonesian Popular Song Festival 1990. # Best Selling Album, BASF Awards 1991, For Nyalakan Api Album. # Multi-platinum Awards for Matahariku Album, 1992. # Best Selling Album, BASF Awards, for Biarlah Aku Mengalah Album, 1993. # Multi-platinum Awards for The Best Of (Tinggalah Aku Sendiri) Album, 1993. # Best Selling Album, HDX Awards, for Biarkan Cintamu Berlalu Album, 1994. # Best Selling Album, HDX Awards, for Sandiwara Cinta Album, 1995. # Biggest Omzet Album, HDX Awards, for Sandiwara Cinta Album, 1995. # Best Selling Album, HDX Awards, for Suara Hatiku Album, 1996. # Music Mingguan Awards ANTeve, Best Selling Album for Suara Hatiku Album, 1996. # Best Selling Album, HDX Awards, for The Best (Deru Debu) Album, 1996. # Triple Platinum Album, BASF Awards, for Mama Aku Ingin Pulang Album, 1996. # Multi-platinum Awards for The Best of Panggung Sandiwara Album, 1997. # Multi-platinum Awards for The Best of Cinta Diantara Kita Album, 1997. # Multi-platinum Awards for The Best of Ingin Ku Lupakan Album, 1998. # Multi-platinum Awards for The Best of Belenggu Cinta Album,1999. # Multi-Platinum Awards for The Best of Volume II Album, 2000. # Multi-Platinum Awards for The Best Beat Album, 2002. # Multi-platinum Awards for Best of The Best Album,2004. # Multi-platinum Awards for Golden Memories Album, 2005. # Multi-platinum Awards for 11 tahun Nike Ardilla Album, 2006. # Multi-platinum Awards for Lagu Pilihan Fans Album, 2007. # Multi-platinum Awards for The Best Of Tinggalah Ku Sendiri CDAlbum, 2008. # Multi-platinum Awards for Number One RBT Album, 2009. # Triple Platinum Awards for Koleksi Lenggkap Album, 2010. In 2 days album sold 500.000 copies. * Video Music Awards # Video Musik Indonesia, Video Favorite of The Month Tinggalah aku Sendiri, 1993. # Video Musik Indonesia, Video Favorite of The Month Biarkan Cintamu Berlalu, 1994. # Video Musik Indonesia, Video Favorite of The Year, Director Ria Irawan, BIarkan Cintamu Berlalu, 1994. # Best Female Video, MTV Viewer Choice Indonesia, 1997. * Television Awards # Dunia Bintang SCTV Awards 1995, Favorite Viewer Artis. # Dunia Bintang SCTV Awards 1995, Favorite Journalist Artis. # Silet Infotainment Highest 2nd Rating " Nike Ardilla Episode", 2003 # SCTV Programe Eko Patrio Show, BEST Legend, Beat Titik Puspa and Benyamin S, Viewers Choice,2005 * Modeling/Magazine/Tabloid/Newspaper # Cover SAHABAT PENA Magazine, 1986. # 3rd Winner LA Clerk Model Contest, 1989. # GADIS SAMPUL Favorit, 1990. # Best Performer on TV – from Monitor Magazine 1990 # Best actress, readers choice Tabloid Citra 30th TVRI Anniv.1992. (LTB) # Most Wanted Actress, readers choice Tabloid Nyata (Jawa Pos), 1993. # Most Popular Artis, Popular Magazine, 1994. # URTV Magazine favorite Cover, 1994. # Indonesian Most Dedicated and Creative Singer – 1994 # Indonesian Best Female Singer – from CITRA Magazine 1995 # Nike Ardilla Stamp and Post Card edition, Tribute, from PT.POS Indonesia,1996. # Best Selling Cover Tabloid Nova for Nike Ardilla Cover Headline, sold 850.000 eksemplar, 2007. # Musisi Paling Fenomenal Versi Tabloid Bintang Indonesia, 2008.Musisi Paling fenomenal Nike Ardilla Rekor Nike Ardilla # 15 Tahun kematiannya masih di peringati dan belum ada artis yang meninggal di Indonesia mempunyai pencapain seperti ini.15 tahun In Memoriam Nike Ardillaperingatan wafat Nike ardilla # Setiap Hari Kelahirannya selalu diperingati sama seperti peringatan Hari Kartini.Ulang Tahun Nike Ardilla 2007Ultah 32 Tahun Nike Ardilla # Nike Ardilla merupakan tokoh satu-satunya Lintas profesi yang setelah hampir puluhan tahun meninggalnya menjadi Cover tabloid dan atau Majalah berkali-kali, di Indonesia. Terakhir menjadi Cover Tabloid Genie 2 kali berturut-turut di Genie Edisi 36 & 38 Tahun VI bulan Maret 2010.Tabloid Genie Nike Ardilla Cover 2010Tabloid Genie Nike Ardilla Cover 2010 edisi 38 # Artis penyanyi termuda di usia 14 tahun 3 bulan 4 hari dengan penjualan 1 album mencapai 2 juta units, Bintang Kehidupan 1990.penyanyi tersukses paling muda Nike Ardilla # Tokoh Selebrtiti satu satunya yang masih menjadi headline berita di semua media massa.Nike Ardilla news Media online17 Peristiwa paling menarik perhatian tabloid BintangTrans 7 Television News Gossip Nike Ardilla Album-Album Yang Beredar * - Bandung Rock Power 1988 * - Gadis Foto Model 1989 * - Seberkas Sinar 1990 * - Bintang Kehidupan - 1990 * - Nyalakan Api - 1991 * - Matahariku/Izinkanlah - 1991 * - Biarkan Aku Mengalah 1993 * - Biarkan Cintamu Berlalu 1994 * - Sandiwara Cinta - 1995 * - Mama Aku Ingin Pulang - 1995 * - Suara Hatiku - 1996 Album kompilasi * Bandung Rock Power 1988 * Gadis Foto Model 1989 * Album Ost Pocong - 1996 * BEST OF THE BEST VOL.1 -1999 * BEST OF THE BEST VOL.2 -2000 * BEST BEAT -2002 Singles soundtrack * Ost Nuansa Gadis Suci 1992 * Ost Nakalnya Anak Muda 1992 * Ost Aksara Bisu 1992 * Ost Lupus 1992 * Ost Deru Debu 1994 konser Nike Ardilla di luar negeri Filmografi * Kasmaran - 1987 * Si Kabayan Saba Kota - 1988 * Gadis Foto Model - 1989 * Ricky - 1990 * Lupus IV - 1990 * Si Kabayan dan Anak Jin - 1991 * Cinta Anak Muda - 1991 * Olga dan Sepatu Roda - 1992 * Si Kabayan Saba Metropolitan - 1992 * Tiga Kamar Perawan - 1992 * Kembali Lagi - 1994. Sinetron * - Bunga Kampus 1992 * - Sukreni Gadis Bali 1993 * - Trauma Marissa 1994 * - Ceplas-Ceplos 1994 * - Saputangan dari Bandung Selatan 1994 * - None - 1994 * - Warisan I & II 1995 * - Jalur Putih - 1995 Trivia * Tinggi badan Nike Ardilla adalah 168 sentimeter dan berat 50 kilogram. * Hobi Nike Ardilla adalah musik, berenang, dan bulutangkis. * Makanan kesukaannya adalah hamburger, mie bakso, jengkol goreng. * Minuman kesukaannya adalah Coca-Cola, Yogurt. * Nike mempunyai beberapa nama kecil antara lain Nike, Neneng, Keke, dan Amoy. * Mobil Honda Genio yang dipakai Nike saat kecelakaan berhasil dilelang seharga Rp 100 juta oleh seorang gadis bernama Lia Nathalia yang kini juga menjadi penyanyi. * Pada acara 40 hari meninggalnya Nike Ardila diadakan doa bersama di gedung Balai Sartika Bandung pada tanggal 26 April 1995. Acara yang merupakan bagian dari peringatan empat puluh hari meninggalnya Nike Ardilla dihadiri sekitar 200-an tamu undangan, termasuk puluhan artis ibu kota yang khusus datang dengan dua bus besar serta rekan-rekan dari PAPRI dan HAPMI Jawa Barat. Dalam peringatan ini hadir pula keluarga Nike. * Pada 40 hari itu juga, makam Nike dikunjungi oleh lebih dari lima ribu penggemar. * Bangunan makam Nike Ardila boleh dibilang amat megah. Tak berbeda dengan makam toko-tokoh nasional yang amat penting, makam Nike juga dilindungi bangunan cukup berundak-undak yang terbuat dari beton yang atapnya disangga empat pilar kokoh. Makamnya sendiri seluruhnya dilapis oleh kayu yang khusus di datangkan dari Kalimantan Timur. Makamnya juga di pagari tembok yang penuh tulisan kata-kata kenangan untuk Nike Ardilla, termasuk puisi dan doa-doa dari penggemar. * Sepanjang karirnya, Nike telah menjual album yang kesemua albumnya mendapatkan multiplatinum, rata-rata terjual diatas satu atau dua juta kopi, kecuali album pertama yang 'hanya' terjual 500 ribu kopi. Bahkan setelah kematiannya terus bermunculan album-album berisi kumpulan lagu Nike Ardilla yang semuanya diperkirakan berjumlah 40 buah album. * Nike Ardilla menjadi satu-satunya artis Indonesia yang kematiannya selalu diperingati oleh para fansnya. Diluar hal semacam ini terjadi pada John Lennon, Marilyn Monroe, atau Bruce Lee. * Nike Ardilla menjadi satu-satunya artis dengan penjualan album terbanyak sepanjang masa di Indonesia, data terakhir sudah terjual lebih dari 25 juta kopi album Nike yang terjual, termasuk penjualan di Malaysia dan negara-negara lainnya. * Nama panggung Nike Ardilla sebelumnya adalah Nike Astrina yang diambil dari nama seniornya, Nicky Astria, Ini karena corak musik keduanya sama dan Nicky Astria juga adalah besutan Deddy Dores * Video klip sandiwara cinta versi kedua atau lebih dikenal oleh para fansnya sebagai "versi Monroe" adalah video klip terakhir Nike semasa hidup dan disutradarai oleh Rizal Mantovani. Menampilkan Nike yang sekilas terlihat seperti idolanya, Marilyn Monroe. Syutingnya dimulai 10 hari sebelum Nike tewas. Video ini sebetulnya belum selesai digarap, namun karena Nike kemudian tewas, Rizal mengubahnya menjadi seperti sebuah video dokumenter Nike sepanjang karirnya. Setelah kematiannya, video klip lagu Nike Ardila biasanya menampilkan model yang mempunyai wajah mirip dengan dirinya. Pranala luar * Website resmi Nike Ardilla * Official Web Nike Ardilla Fans Club * Bintang Kehidupan * Referensi Kategori:Penyanyi Indonesia Kategori:Pemeran Indonesia Kategori:Model Indonesia Kategori:Finalis GADIS Sampul Kategori:Tokoh dari Bandung Kategori:Pemenang BASF Award en:Nike Ardilla es:Nike Ardilla zh:Nike Ardilla